


That Time in Munich

by willowoak_walker



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Background - Freeform, Gen, Martellus is a dick, but we knew that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowoak_walker/pseuds/willowoak_walker
Summary: Martellus always has a little trouble with ladies -- Tarvek helps.





	That Time in Munich

“Good heavens, Tweedle, the lady is trying to speak!” Tarvek smiled at the young woman Martellus was accosting. “Tarvek Sturmvorous, Lady.” He bowed. “You were saying something about greenhouses?”

The young woman blinked and smiled uncertainly at Tarvek. She curtseyed. “Mona Bauer,” she said. “I was, but I don’t know –” She glanced warily at Martellus.

“Oh, never mind Tweedle,” Tarvek said, offering her his arm, “He can go off sometimes, more Spark than sense, you know.” 

“WHAT?” Martellus roared. Miss Bauer took Tarvek’s arm and began hurrying away.

Tarvek slowed her to a calmer walk. “Not to worry, Miss Bauer, he’s mostly harmless.”

“Mostly?” Miss Bauer said at the same time as Martellus yelled “HARMLESS?” 

“Ah, there’s Seffie now,” Tarvek said, patting Miss Bauer’s hand reassuringly, “Xersephina von Blitzengaard, that is, Tweedle’s sister. She’s very reliable.” He smiled down at Miss Bauer. “If it had been a man Tweedle had been bothering, Seffie would have removed him and I would have removed Tweedle.”

“Ah,” Miss Bauer said. 

“Not to worry, all over now, Miss Bauer,” Tarvek said encouragingly, “Let me fetch you a drink and – would you rather I walked you back to your party, or would you tell me about your greenhouses?”

By the end of the hour, Miss Bauer had become “Miss Mona”, and no more than mildly tipsy. (Tarvek was a _gentleman_.) Miss Mona had introduced Tarvek to Miss Charlotte, Miss Charlotte to Miss Anisa, and Miss Anisa to very nearly everybody at the party. 

By the time Tarvek left (at a perfectly reasonable time) the younger women were organizing ‘Lady’s events’ so that they could give ‘poor, dear, Xersephina’ a chance to get out without her _dreadful_ brother. 

Martellus left Munich after a week of pointed snubbing.


End file.
